The present invention relates generally to refrigerating systems used for cooling. More particularly, the present invention relates to a refrigerating system that incorporates economizer circuits to increase system efficiency.
A typical refrigerating system includes an evaporator, a compressor, a condenser, and a throttle valve. A refrigerant, such as a hydrofluorocarbon (HFC), typically enters the evaporator as a two-phase liquid-vapor mixture. Within the evaporator, the liquid portion of the refrigerant changes phase from liquid to vapor as a result of heat transfer into the refrigerant. The refrigerant is then compressed within the compressor, thereby increasing the pressure of the refrigerant. Next, the refrigerant passes through the condenser, where it changes phase from a vapor to a liquid as it cools within the condenser. Finally, the refrigerant expands as it flows through the throttle valve, which results in a decrease in pressure and a change in phase from a liquid to a two-phase liquid-vapor mixture.
While natural refrigerants such as carbon dioxide have recently been proposed as alternatives to the presently used HFCs, the high side pressure of carbon dioxide typically ends up in the supercritical region where there is no transition from vapor to liquid as the high pressure refrigerant is cooled. For a typical single stage vapor compression cycle, this leads to poor efficiency due to the loss of the subcritical constant temperature condensation process and to the relatively high residual enthalpy of supercritical carbon dioxide at normal high side temperatures.
Thus, there exists a need for a refrigerating system that is capable of utilizing any refrigerant, including a transcritical refrigerant, while maintaining a high level of system efficiency.